


Second Date

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [8]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Accents, Bad date, Car Sex, Cocktail Party, Dirty Talk, Dress, Erection, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Formal event, Kissing, Limousine Sex, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, irish brogue, secret rendevous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Lucia slip away for a little alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

 

You open the door from the bathroom, a cloud of scented steam following you out as you cross quietly to the closet, easing open the door as softly as you can. You adjust the towel wrapped around your body as you stare into the depths of your closet, willing something to jump off the hanger and into your arms so you don’t have to make a decision yourself. You turn your head slightly, the reflection in the mirror hanging inside the door catching your attention. In it you can see the bed behind you where Norman and Sean are still sleeping, Sean flat on his back with Norman curled into his side like an overgrown puppy, head resting against Sean’s ribcage and one leg hooked over his thigh. Both are gloriously naked and snoring softly, the bed-sheets pushed down in the heat of the night.

You take a moment to appreciate the view, eyes travelling their contours, tongue licking at the corner of your mouth as you recall the taste of both of them from the night before. Your gaze slides up Sean’s body, lingering for a moment on his ever-present morning erection, before raising up to contemplate his sleeping face. You’re happy to have him with you again, even if it is for just another brief weekend. You sigh, turning your head back to the clothes, wondering what the chances are of wearing jeans today. Slim to none, you tell yourself, eyes sliding past them with a pang of regret.

A lunchtime cocktail party with a bunch of bored socialites isn’t really your idea of a good time but you know it’s for a good cause and you can’t fault Norman for not refusing, so you grit your teeth and move your search along to your meagre collection of party dresses. A flash of bright orange set against midnight blue catches your eye and your heart flips a little as you pull the dress from the rack. You haven’t worn it since you left Georgia but you think it would be just perfect for today.

As you close the closet door, you catch sight of Sean’s reflection once more and smile to yourself, body tingling a little as you pad back to the bathroom to get dressed, closing the door behind you. You take your time to get ready, knowing the boys aren’t going to be awake anytime soon and, sure enough, when you reopen the bathroom door they’re still fast asleep, Norman’s arm now somehow raised above his head, the back of his hand resting against Sean’s face. This was the reason you got up early, to have some peace and quiet to get ready in before the pair of them wake up and start squabbling over the bathroom and whatever else grabs their attention.

You love them both dearly, you think, as you make yourself a coffee and take it out to the roof patio, but sometimes you just need five minutes to yourself. The morning sun is warm on your bare shoulders as you take your favorite seat at the table, picking up your book from where you left it and giving a contented sigh.

About an hour later, the patio door slides open and Sean comes out followed by Norman who is carrying a breakfast tray laden with goodies and blinking in the bright sunlight. They’re both dressed up for the event, Sean in charcoal grey pants with a black shirt open way too low, naturally, and Norman all in black, the sleeves of his shirt undone and his collar already crooked. As he sets down the tray in front of you and Sean comes around to bend and kiss your cheek, you catch the fresh shower scent from both of them, noticing they both have still-damp hair and you just know that they showered together. You shift a little in your seat as the image of their soap-slicked bodies rubbing together under the water comes to your mind.

Norman circles the table to also give you a good morning kiss, his goatee lightly tickling your cheek and sending shivers down your spine. You watch them from across the table, bickering light-heartedly over the breakfast things and their every move is like an erotic ballet to you, sex etched in the simplest of gestures. Living with Norman is always a sexual adventure but having the pair of them together amplifies the feeling ten-fold, your body always on alert, craving them both.

The three of you spend the morning outside in the late summer sun, catching each other up on events since the last time you were together. More than once you catch Sean looking at you, his eyes flicking down to your dress before coming back up to lock with yours, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. All too soon, it’s time to finish getting ready, the bathroom a sudden confusion of bodies bumping into one another, the air filling with the mouth-watering  musky smells of both their colognes. Somehow, you all make it into the waiting town car in one piece, piling into the spacious interior and watching the city pass through the tinted windows. Norman’s hand rests comfortably on your thigh and you curl your fingers around his, stroking his skin with the ball of your thumb until you reach your destination.

You pull up to a small, non-descript apartment building and Sean hops out to ring one of the buzzers. A minute later a bleached-blonde girl totters out on impossibly high heels and throws herself at him, covering his face in red lipstick kisses. You and Norman exchange a look, sighing at Sean’s choice of date before you even know her name. He escorts her into the car, her cloying perfume making you gag instantly, and makes the introductions. She gushes as Norman shakes her hand, wriggling her way in next to him while Sean takes the seat adjacent to yours. You ignore her completely, not even bothering to remember her name, and shoot him a withering look. He replies with his standard, ‘what can you do?’, shoulder shrug and you respond by wetting a napkin from the bar with some soda water and using it to vigorously scrub the lipstick from his face. He chuckles under your rough touch and you throw the wadded up napkin at him when you’re done.

The party is exactly as you imagined it would be, a group of would-be benefactors mingling with a smattering of celebrities all in the name of charity but really just using it as an excuse to get drunk on a Saturday afternoon and still feel good about themselves. You’re soon separated from the boys, nobody wants pictures with the girlfriend, and you let them do their thing while you talk to the few people you do know. After your third glass of champagne, you’re starting to feel a little buzzed so you make your way to the food table, impressed at least with the array of delicacies you have to choose from. Feeling a little less light-headed, you snag another champagne flute from a passing waiter and you’re just about to re-join the fray when you feel your cell vibrating in your purse.

You pull it out, checking the display which reads ‘Dork#2’ and when you answer it, Sean whispers just one sentence in your ear, his voice making your skin tingle.

“Elevator, parking garage. Now.”

He disconnects, leaving you listening to silence as you discreetly scan the room for him, wondering if this is one of his pranks but not really believing it. There was something in his voice, something you’ve only heard once before, that has you finishing your drink in one gulp and heading nonchalantly to the elevator. You can see Norman in the midst of a bunch of over-made up women who are giggling furiously and hanging on every word he utters. Sean’s date is clinging to his elbow like a sailor lost at sea. He spots you and gives you a slight head nod, to which you roll your eyes and carry on. 

Coming out of the elevator into the parking garage is like stepping into a different world and you hesitate on the threshold for a moment until you spot Sean, leaning against the side of your town car and talking through the window to the driver. When he catches sight of you, he straightens up, smiling broadly and beckons you over. He opens the rear door as you approach, the driver’s window sliding closed.

“What’s going on?” you ask, making no move to get in the car.

“I thought we’d take a little ride,” he replies, gesturing for you to climb in.

“We can’t leave,” you say, incredulously. “What about Norman?”

“Reedus will be fine,” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand, “Don’t worry about him.”

You still hesitate, feeling guilty about sneaking away.

“Just get in the damn car already, Lucia,” Sean growls. “Please.”

You laugh at the overly-dramatic look on his face but this time you comply, feeling his hand slap your ass hard as you bend to get into the car, stinging your skin through the thin silk of your dress. You take a seat at the rear of the oversized, luxury car and Sean joins you, closing the door behind him and knocking on the closed partition between the driver and the rear of the vehicle. A minute later, the driver pulls out of the garage.

“So, where are we going?” you ask, reclining back on the soft leather seats.

“Nowhere special,” replies Sean. “I just asked the guy to drive wherever he wanted, keep his radio turned up in the front and not stop until I tell him to.”

You feel a thrill run through you but you keep your voice disinterested as you reply.

“And what exactly do you think we’re going to be doing on this little ride?”

“Oh, I don’t think… I know, Lucia. Don’t play coy with me, you’re wearing the goddamn fucking dress. You don’t think I don’t remember what that means, that it hasn’t been driving me crazy all day?”

“What this old thing?” You slide your hands down the smooth silk covering your thighs. “I just threw this on this morning.”

“Bullshit!” snaps Sean. “You knew exactly what you were doing when you picked that out. You know damn well how I feel about you in that dress, the things it makes me want to do to you.”

You look him straight in the eye.

“Maybe you should remind me.”

He doesn’t need a second invitation, closing the space between you in a heartbeat and taking your face in his hands to kiss you deeply, tongue probing your mouth instantly, pushing against yours. Your hands reach for his shirt, pulling it loose and delving beneath it, feeling his smooth skin beneath your fingertips. Still kissing you, his hands drop away from your face, caressing your neck and shoulders before he slides them down over the neckline of your dress to cup your breasts. You can feel the heat of his palms through the thin material as he massages them gently until his thumbs find the nubs of your nipples and he brushes them through the silk until they harden at his touch and you moan into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss, eyes heavy with lust as he looks at you.

“Jesus, Lucia, do you have any idea what you do to me, any at all? I’m as hard as a fucking rock for you already.”

You reach out a hand towards him, aching to feel him for yourself, but he intercepts your fingers with his, twining them together.

“No. This is all about you baby,” he breathes out and leans back in to kiss your neck, suckling at the sensitive skin below your ear. His other hand drops to your lap, fingers working their way under the hem of your dress until they’re stroking the warm skin of your thighs. You part your legs at his touch, head back against the padded seat, eyes half closed as you feel his fingertips brush across the surface of your panties, finding your clit and wriggling against it.

You can feel an ache starting deep in your pussy and you nudge your hips forward a little wanting him to press harder. His lips are still against your neck as you feel your wetness start to soak through under his touch and he moves his hand up to slip inside the top of your panties, working his way back down to slide one finger against your waiting clit, teasing it until you can feel it swell and you’re moaning lightly under your breath. His kisses work up under your jaw and then back to your mouth just as he pushes two fingers inside of you, the ring of muscle at your entrance parting to take him in.

You moan harder into his mouth and he grunts in response, his body tense against yours as his fingers fuck you deeply. You can smell the scent of your own sex filling the air and you know he does too because he abruptly removes his fingers and slides off the seat to kneel on the floor between your thighs. He hooks his strong hands around the backs of your knees and pulls you forcefully towards him until your tailbone is at the edge of the low seat, your dress riding up over your thighs. He reaches for the waist of your panties and slowly eases them off, taking his time to pull them away from your stickiness.

Without warning, the car lurches to a halt, the blaring of horns making you whip your head towards the window, startled to find that the driver has taken you into the heart of the city, the sidewalks just outside teeming with people. As the car turns a corner, your gaze slips over the throngs of people gathered on the curb, waiting to cross the street and you feel overwhelmingly exposed. Logically, you know that the tinted windows have you effectively hidden from view but there is still the illusion that people are staring directly at you. If one person decided to press their face against the glass, you think, or if the sun were to illuminate the car in a certain way, you’d be on display for the whole world to see but, instead of being mortified by this thought, you find yourself increasingly aroused, the thought of being caught at any second turning you on like crazy.

As Sean finally gets your panties down and off your ankles, you spread your thighs wide for him, his hands gliding up your calves and over your knees back to your thighs. A wide grin splits his face before he lowers his head, breath tickling your skin and you close your eyes in anticipation, hands reaching out to rest lightly on his head until his tongue flicks across your wet lips, lapping at your juices. You hear a whine escaping from your mouth and you bring your legs up, digging your high heels one at a time into the edges of the seats on either side of the car. You are as wide open for him as you can be and he responds by running the flat of his tongue up the length of your pussy and back down again over and over.

When you think that you’re going to explode from this and your body is teetering on the edge of release, he changes tact, using his fingers to hold you open so he can use the tip of his tongue on your clit. He starts running his tongue over it in seemingly random movements and then you realize that he’s tracing out words, letter by letter, just like he promised. You tighten your fingers in his hair as he presses his lips to your clit, sucking it in between them and rolling his tongue over it. You’re groaning deeper now, hips pushing up to meet his mouth and then he slips two fingers inside you, curling them forward to find that little bundle of nerves and, when he hits it, your hips buck hard and your body lets go. His mouth never leaves you, licking noisily at the wetness flowing from you as your body shudders through the aftershocks, back arched and head pressed into the back of the seat.

As your orgasm winds down, pussy spasming a final few times, Sean moves up your body to kiss you hard on the lips, the musky taste of yourself still strong on his lips. You bring your legs down off the seats, thighs trembling a little, and close them around him, feeling his hardness pressing against your skin.

“Sean,” you breathe his name against his lips, hand reaching for his cock and squeezing it firmly. “Let me take care of you…”

He rests his forehead against yours for a second, hips pushing into your touch.

“It’s okay, princess, we should get back. I just wanted this to be a treat for you.”

He starts to pull away but you grab his shirt, holding him steady and looking into his blue, blue eyes.

“How is it a treat for me if I don’t get to have you inside me?” you ask him softly, giving him your best pout.

He chuckles, eyes crinkling at the corners as he leans into you once more.

“You know I can’t resist that beautiful face.”

“Good,” you reply, reaching down to unbutton his pants. You hesitate, your hands in the process of sliding into the back of his waistband to push his pants and underwear down over his ass and look at him with a grin.

“I do have one condition though,” you say, easing his pants off and letting his stiff cock spring free.

“Which is?” he asks, tilting his head at you.

You wrap your fingers around his warm length, tugging at him a few times, watching his lips part with the pleasure.

“You have to do the thing for me,” you tell him, tapping your forefinger in the pre-cum gathering on the head of his cock.

He grunts deeply under your touch, lip sucked in between his teeth for a moment until you let him go altogether and he groans in frustration.

“Really, Lucia, this again?”

You nod, trailing one fingernail up his shaft, bumping it over the thick veins running across it.

“You know what it does to me, baby,” you breathe huskily.

A small smirk quirks up the corner of his mouth and when he speaks, his usual deep drawl is replaced with a strong Irish brogue that sends shivers across your skin.

“Aye, yes I do, lass. Although I sometimes think that ya love Connor more than ya love me!”

You giggle, pulling his face to yours and kissing him long and deep, tongue pressing warmly against his. His hand slips down between your thighs once more, teasing against your wet hole with his middle finger. You suck his bottom lip between your teeth, nipping at it slightly and then release him to adjust your position on the seat to give him the best access to you. He leans back, watching his fingers buried in your pussy for a minute, then looks up to meet your gaze.

“Ahh now, Lucia, would ya look at ya wet pussy there, all slick and just ready for my meaty cock ta fill her up.”

He shifts position, hovering above you momentarily as he takes himself in hand and guides his leaking cock to your pussy where he rubs it against your clit, eliciting small moans from both of you.

“Fuck now, lass, you’re just begging ta be fucked hard, aren’t ya? Look at ya, all wide open and ready like the filthy whore that ya are.”

He eases into you as he speaks, both his words and the feel of him filling you making you crazy. He slides forward slowly until you can feel his balls against you and then his hands are bracing on the seat, either side of you, and he’s thrusting into you, hard and uncontrolled. You reach around behind him, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass, as you try to keep him from pulling out of you.

“Aye, ya fuckin’ love that, I know, my dirty slut. Love ta feel my hard cock ramming into yer drippin’ hole, don’t ya?”

He’s panting between words but the accent never slips and your body responds like Pavlov’s dog to its bell. You’re still riding the high from your last orgasm and the sound of his voice combined with the feel of him deep inside of you and the gentle rumble of the car’s engine vibrating through the seat are sending you into waves of ecstasy. You shoot a glance out the window again and the crowds of people so close to you but so oblivious to what’s going on under their noses, sends another frisson of excitement down your spine. Your fingers clench on Sean’s ass then release as you raise one hand to slap at his bare skin, making him yelp above you.

“Fuck it, Lucia, ya nasty bitch, you’re just asking to be punished.”

His hands come off the seat at your sides, his thrusting never lessening, as he pulls down the top of your strapless dress, exposing your naked breasts and dipping his head to suck at your nipple, his other hand grabbing your other breast and squeezing it tight. He pulls on your nipple with his teeth until it hurts and you retaliate with another stinging slap to his ass. He releases your nipple and you squeeze him inside of you, feeling his ridges pushing into your wetness.

“Sean… Sean… fuuuuck… you feel so good inside me, make me come, baby… please…”

His hair brushes across your skin as his mouth resumes its work on your breast and you drag your nails up his spine, fingers raking his skin in the way you know he loves. He moans deep in his throat, you feel his cock twitch inside you and you know he’s close to coming. Suddenly he bites hard at the underside of your breast, teeth sinking into the soft supple flesh and you squeal loudly, grinding your hips up under him and then you’re gone, nerves alight as your second orgasm washes over you and you faintly hear him cursing your name in an Irish accent as he shoots into you, body hard against yours as he grabs at your waist to steady himself.

As your dizziness passes, your eyes focus on Sean, panting hard above you and you reach up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him down to you for a sloppy kiss, smiling against his mouth. You feel him slip gently out of you and for a second you ache at the emptiness left behind. He pushes up off of you and kneels back, reaching for a wad of napkins from the mini bar, which he hands to you before grabbing some for himself and you both attempt to clean yourselves up as best you can. When you’re done, he stuffs them into the tiny trash can under the bar and buttons himself back into his pants, while you struggle to get your chest back under control in your dress. When you look up, he’s dangling your panties from one finger.

“Did ya lose these, my dirty wee minx?”

You snatch them off his finger, planting a kiss on his lips before wriggling back into the slightly damp material and sitting back to smooth down the wrinkles in your dress. Sean reaches for the car-phone and asks the driver to take you back, while you pull your compact from your purse and make a quick tidy of your hair and make-up. Satisfied that you don’t look too unpresentable, you lean back into the seat, Sean wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close to him. You lean against him, hand resting across his abdomen and you both stare silently out of the window for a few minutes. He turns his head to rest against yours, all trace of an accent gone when he speaks softly against your hair.

“What are you thinking about?”

“The girl you brought with you today… you’re not going to sleep with her are you?”

He maneuvers around to look at your face.

“Would it make you jealous if I did?”

“Jealous? No!” you snort, “I’m just wondering how much disinfectant I’d have to bath you in after you were done.”

“Lucia!” He pulls you tight again, tickling at your sides, making you laugh and wriggle in his grip. When he stops, you rest against him once more and he lightly strokes the fabric of your skirt between his fingers.

“It’s going to be too cold for you to wear this soon,” he sighs.

You take his face in your hands, fingers tracing his lips before you kiss him softly.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I have something else in my closet just for you,” you say and you feel him smile against your lips as he kisses you back.

 


End file.
